An excerpt from A Treatise on the Issue of Blood Purity
by Kvothe of Many Talents
Summary: Original edition, as published by Enigma in 1942


**Excerpt from "** **A Treatise on the Issue of Blood Purity** **"** **(the 1942 edition)** **by Enigma** **TM**

...Wizengamot has recently been flooded by a slew of cases regarding perceived bigotry and/or discrimination against muggleborns – children with no magical relatives and no magical education prior to Hogwarts. They are indignant that their businesses tend to fail while those of their pureblood counterparts flourish, that they are the last to be picked for a job and, consequently, tend to get lower pay. I can't help, but ask myself – by what right do they demand equal treatment?

To create parallels with muggle communities, from which the muggleborns come from – they are immigrants. _Illegal_ immigrants, as a matter of fact – after all, they are not registered anywhere except for the Hogwarts student roll. Not that it is their fault fully – after all, the Ministry itself provides no registry for them to legally enter our world. And let us not delude ourselves – the muggle and the wizarding worlds are different countries, regardless of their geographical positioning. Three hundred years have passed since the passing of the Statute of Secrecy, and while we may have preserved the culture of our ancestors, the muggle world has long since left the realm of logical comprehension. As a result, the children of these muggles, these muggleborns, grow up in an absurd culture with unique beliefs and quaint social customs. They are no different from the muggles around them, if you disregard the fact that through some unknown means they have acquired magic and used it to hitch a ride to our world. Hence – immigrants.

They come here with preconceived notions and yet act all surprised when our people do not hurry to fulfill their wishes, do not mold ourselves to their world views. They care little for our culture, they take the jobs that were prepared for our people and more often than not flirt with a catastrophe. Why, just the recent scandal, when the muggleborn Head of the Goblin Liason office decided to reenact a muggle notion of a so-called "stock-market" and acquired a fortune from playing the galleon-to-pound exchange rate – at the cost of relations with the goblin nation, which almost regressed to another goblin rebellion.

Even in their own, muggle world, there are laws, limiting immigrants, particularly illegal ones, Why, even the United States of America (a British colony which rebelled not even a century after the Statute limited the aid we could offer to our nation), a nation founded by immigrants, now limits their rights, preferring to give aid to their own citizens – people, who work for the good of the nation, who pay taxes and vote for the elective offices.

Before the critics accuse me of being a bigot myself, let me point out that I am in no way opposed to muggleborns. What I am opposed to are radical ideas and blind desire to reform our world into a mirror of their own. I am equally opposed to people, who would only take our precious and unreplicable Hogwarts education, and dissapear back to their muggle world, giving us nothing in return and causing all sorts of problems for our obliviators and the Muggle Liason Office.

However, once again, it is not fully their fault. Children, who have only been taught the muggle way their entire life come to Hogwarts to be educated. So why is it that we are unable to teach them better? Why do we have a class in Muggle Studies, but none in Wizard Studies?

Eleven year-olds are still young enough to be taught the right from wrong. They are like fertile soil – capable of growing a multitude of weeds, but also capable of creating great beauty. Firstly, I propose to dispose of the embarrassing and plainly humiliating term "muggleborn", which explicitly underlines their relation to that world. Instead I propose something to relating to their ability to be shaped and change. And what child hasn't played with mud, creating mud-sculptures, endearing in their naiveté? Thus I propose the term mudblood – young blood, which has not yet been crafted and hardened into something ugly by the fires of the muggle world...


End file.
